Peeping
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Naruto and Sakura stand before the Hokage after a peeping incident at the hot springs. Narusaku sort of One-shot


You didn't have to know the Hokage to know that she was angry. She silently glared at the blonde man and pink haired woman in from of her. Although she was quiet, it was like staring into a hurricane. Both ninja were barely able to maintain their disciplined stance under the force of her glare.

"Honestly, I thought you knew better than this," she finally roared. "Have you no respect for the opposite gender?"

The slug sannin rose from behind her desk. Her amber eyes were like those of a cat trying to intimidate its prey.

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from others, but from you…what were you thinking, Sakura?"

The rosette looked down at her feet.

"And to do it in such a clumsy manner? For Kami's sake, you're a highly trained kunoichi."

Tsunade's eyes snapped to Naruto trying to see if he appeared amused. The slight blush on his cheeks was still present from the time they were taken into her office by the ANBU squad.

"And what did you do to instigate the situation?" demanded the Hokage.

Blue eyes shot up from the floor.

"I…I didn't do anything. I was at the hot spring and I…well…she splashed down into the water…ummm…naked."

Naruto could feel the force of her gaze upon him.

"It's true," added the rosette. "Naruto didn't do anything wrong."

Tsunade was instantly in front of her apprentice.

"I would never have expected this from you," growled the Hokage. "I trained you better than this. There is no need to act like some pathetic lecher."

The rosette gulped and nodded. Tsunade expected Ino was involved in this somehow but she was not caught at the scene and Sakura said nothing about her.

Tsunade stood at her full height. She walked back to her chair and sat down. She laced her fingers in front of her face covering her mouth and nose.

"Naruto, how would Sakura have reacted if you peeped on her," asked the Hokage.

The blonde gulped audibly.

"She would…well…she'd probably hit me to Suna drag me back and hit me again," he said with little confidence.

Tsunade nodded.

"I agree. That's how I'd react," said the Hokage.

Sakura nodded.

"Very well, Naruto. You may hit her as punishment for her crime," said the Hokage.

Both chuunin's jaws dropped.

"What?" roared the blonde.

Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"You heard me. You can hit her as punishment. She is forbidden from retaliating."

Sakura nodded and turned toward the blonde. If she showed any hesitation, Tsunade would never forgive her. She knew she did wrong and her master required her to set things right. The blonde hesitated.

"Well," said the Hokage. "Punish her."

Sakura closed her eyes as Naruto steeled his resolve. She was surprised by the contact. It was soft and warm. On top of that it was the center of her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes to see his neck. She felt the warmth leave her forehead. He'd kissed her in the center of her forehead.

"What were you," started the rosette before Naruto spoke.

"I was punishing you the way Tsunade punished me once," he answered her unspoken question.

Sakura looked to her master.

"I really don't like you sometimes, brat," said the Hokage in an annoyed tone.

The blonde Kage shook her head.

"Get out of here, Naruto," said the Hokage as she waved her hand dismissively.

The blonde nodded and walked to the door. Sakura glared at him until the door closed.

"I hope it was worth it," said Tsunade to get her attention back.

Sakura immediately turned pink. The Hokage shook her head.

"If you wanted to see him naked, all you had to do was ask. He'd strip in a heartbeat if you asked him to," said the Hokage with a hint of amusement.

The rosette didn't want to discuss this subject so she only nodded.

"We will discuss this again later," said Tsunade. "I am not satisfied with the outcome, but I have too much to do right now."

Sakura nodded.

"Dismissed."

The rosette walked slowly through the Hokage tower. Half the village probably knew by now and the other half would know soon enough. She dreaded the thought of her parents finding out. Sakura made it to the door. She took two steps before someone landed behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Naruto. He'd been spying on them. She glared at him.

"She's wrong," he said casually as he strolled by her.

Sakura fell into step with him.

"About?" asked the rosette trying to contain her anger.

"I wouldn't have stripped if you asked. I'm not that easy," he said with a huge foxy smile.

"Naruto," roared the rosette.

The blonde took off at full speed with his usual predator a step behind him.


End file.
